There is a strong demand for mobile devices to have metal covers whether the device is partly or completely encapsulated in a metal. This is because of the feel, looks, and “coldness” of the mobile device when covered with the metal. The majority of today's mobile phones use look alike metallic paint which still does not measure up to a real metal. However, there are few products with metal covers, e.g., NOKIA 8800. Part of the phone does not use metal, but instead a plastic is used. The reason for this is that the antenna which is located in this region can radiate without severe degradation of performance only if this antenna is separated by the plastic from the metal part.